The Torment Begins
by Greenangelwings
Summary: After Glinda suffers a terrible experience, her mind stops at nothing to torment her. She feels dirty and alone. Will her green roommate be able to keep her from insanity? .Gelphie. Mentions of Rape. Language. Adult Themes.
1. Chapter 1

Glinda sat in the dorm, her eyes misty and void, her back screaming from the covered cuts that threated to become infected. What should she do? 

She couldn't tell anyone.

They'd kill her... or worse, rape her all over again.

She couldn't go to the nurse, then the Head Mistress would find out.

And her parents, dear _Oz_, her parents would find out!

How could she ever face them if they knew their precious daughter was no longer pure? That she was dirty. Filthy. Tainted. Not worthy to be called an Upland of the Upper Uplands. 

"If only..." a sob escaped her and she shivered, she held herself tightly, trying to feel something other then pain and guilt. "If only I was a little stronger... just a little bit stronger, I could have stopped them."

"You're a slut," a voice said.

The blonde gasped and looked up, standing before her was Fiyero. She looked about, no longer was she in her dorm, she was in a black room in a little wooden chair and a bright light in her face. 

"You're nothing but a filthy hussy," he said.

"No! I didn't want to," Glinda shouted. "I said no!"

"How could we have raised you?" her Momsie said, and Glinda sprang up from her chair, the wooden piece of furniture falling on it's side.

"No, Momsie! I'm not... I didn't...!"

"How could you have let that happen?" her Popsical said in disgust.

"Popsical, please!" Glinda begged as sobs raked through her, "Please listen to me! I didn't want it to happen! I said no, I really did! Popsical... Momsie! **_NO!_** Please don't walk away!" Glinda ran after her parents who turned their backs to the blonde. She ran and ran, but found her legs unable to keep up with the adults as they vanished from sight.

"You _deserve_ what happened to you." Fiyero said. "you were asking for it, just like they said."

Glinda shuddered and sobbed, covering her ears. She didn't want to hear this, she felt so alone, so hated, so filthy. 

"You are such a tease, always wearing those skirts to show off your legs."

She didn't even know who was talking, and she didn't care. She sobbed and fell to the ground, words filled with hatred were thrown at her and cut her like knifes.

"What are you crying for?"

Glinda gasped and looked up at a familiar face, the green stone face of her best friend. "Elphie..." she cried and stood up, rushing to her arms and hugging her, "Elphie!"

"Sweet Oz, Glinda! You're _filthy!_" Elphaba said and pushed the blonde off of her. "Don't touch me!"

Glinda felt her heart braking in two. "No, Elphie, no not you too!" she begged, tears flowing freely and her cheeks red, "I'm not a slut, I'm not!" 

"You're worse," Elphaba said. The ground under the blonde began to shake, and open up whole, and she fell, and fell and fell. She fell into arms, and she looked up in horror at the face of the one who held her and she screamed.

"Glinda...Glinda...GLINDA!"

Glinda screamed a scream that would pierce the hardest Gale Force officer's blood. Her eyes snapped open from her nightmare and she gasped for air, her head snapping back and forth and her eyes darting about the room. She was back in her dorm, and her screams had shocked her roommate.

"Glinda, what the hell was that about?" Elphaba asked. "Good Oz, you sounded like someone was killing you... Glinda...?"

Glinda was hunched over into a ball and was crying so hard, she was hyperventilating. Elphaba quickly stood from her bed and hurried over to her roommate's side. "Glinda? It's alright... it was just a nightmare, you're alright now."

"I'm _dirty,_" Glinda sobbed.

"That's nothing to cry about, you silly girl." Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around the shivering girl, but Glinda pushed Elphaba away and crawled away, falling off the bed and cowering in the corner. 

Now, Elphaba knew that sometimes Glinda had "scary" nightmares about her dresses being ruined, someone in her family dieing or the such, but this was different, severely different and Elphaba was shocked to see faint spots of blood staining Glinda's white sheet. "Glinda, what's wrong, what happened? Sweet Oz, Glinda you're bleeding!"

Glinda would not answer, nor could she answer. She was shaking violently, and then vomited onto the hardwood floor when the images of her dream plagued her.

Elphaba sprang into action, grabbing Glinda despite objection from the blonde and bringing her into the bathroom. "I'm getting a nurse, and you had better stay put!" Elphaba demanded and went to stand, but Glinda grabbed her arm and yanked her back onto the floor.

"Don't go," she whispered with a shaking voice, "Don't leave. Please."

Elphaba looked at her and saw pure unadulterated fear in the blue eyes of her roommate.

"Alright, I'll stay. But at least let me get someone to get a nurse," Elphaba pleaded, after a moment, Glinda nodded and Elphaba left for a moment to get one of the girls in the room over to fetch a nurse then hurried back to find Glinda curled into a ball in the corner of the bathroom, nestled between the toilet and the sink, her nightgown messed up and her tears heavy.

Elphaba, for the first time, didn't know what to say. And she had no explanation for the nurse when she arrived.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Because I had recived so many reviews saying I should continue After Hell Ends, I decided to make a reversion of it. In this, Glinda is a young woman in Shiz, Elphaba is her roommate and she had been raped. In After Hell Ends she's older and it's unclear if she and Elphaba are still in contact. I do not know if I will continue this, you tell me. Also, what pairing this should be. Please review and read! Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Elphaba waited in the hall outside of the nurses' station, she had been waiting for about an hour.

No one would tell her what was happening with Glinda, and no one would stop long enough to tell her if she was even alright. The green girl let out a soft groan as the clock ticked loudly in the bare hall.

Elphaba's stomach grumbled, reminding her she hadn't eaten in awhile and she looked at the Infirmary door again, willing for it to open with news.

As if on cue, Glinda walked out, the usual bounce in her step replaced with scraping of shoes on the floor. Elphaba stood and turned to her roommate who stared at the ground and held a small bag in her hand.

"Glinda, are you alright? What did the nurse say?" she asked cautiously. Glinda looked up and stared at Elphaba blankly as if she was surprised to see her. She tilted her head, stood up straight and flashed a bright cheery smile.

"She says I should be more careful what I eat, isn't it so funny a tuna salad could cause such a grout of stomach flu? I'm all better now, though. I just needed to get it out of my system."

"Tuna salad doesn't make you bleed, Glinda." Elphaba frowned and Glinda's smile broke for a split second, the edge of her mouth twitching slightly.

"Bleed? Oh, dear Elphaba I just don't know what you mean." Glinda said with a painfully airy voice. "I think I'd best be off, now. I have to get ready for class. It would be dreadful if someone saw me like this, in shambles."

Elphaba watched in amazement as her roommate quickly hurried off back to the dorm. Glinda had just lied straight to her face, and had done it with a smile. The tall girl's bare green feet and old nightgown showed that she had been up all night, all because Glinda had begged her not to leave, and now, now the blonde had the nerve to sidestep what was wrong?

Elphaba frowned as she made her way to the dorm. She wanted answers, but she was too tired to try and pry them out of her friend. She was mildly surprised to find she hadn't caught up to the blonde and put her hand on the knob to open it, only to find it locked. Needless to say, this was another surprise, since when Glinda was in the room she never kept the door locked.

Not thinking much on the matter, Elphaba reached into her pocket and pulled out the key, pushing it into the lock and opened the door. Her brown eyes fell on the sheets of Glinda's bed, which had quite clearly been taken off along with her comforter so the mattress was bare. Elphaba saw no spots from the blood she had seen, and started to wonder if it had just been a figment of her imagination. With a shrug, she walked into the room and began to get ready for the long day ahead.

She heard a noise from the bathroom and turned her head. "Glinda?" she called.

"O-oh… it's the tuna salad." the muffled and hurried reply came from behind the door. "Don't mind me."

The green girl made a face. Maybe Glinda really did eat something that didn't agree with her, and that was that.

_But somehow_, Elphaba thought, _I doubt it._

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: The Votes Are In from all voters; Gelphie: 7 Gloq: 2 Gliyero: 2 The Over all Pairing is going to be: Gelphie. Thank you so much for voting and reading and reviewing! Please stay tuned. (Sorry for any and all grammar errors, I don't have a beta for this story,)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

Glinda choked back a shout of pain as she tenderly reached as far as she could to her back to dab the alcohol on the cuts. She winced as the fluid burned deep, cleaning out the wounds. After she reached all the ones she could, she jerkily pulled on her bra, letting out a hiss as the cloth came into contact with her flesh, but continued to dress herself. 

It was winter, so no one questioned her when she wore long sleeved blouse and a long skirt that ended about two inches above her ankles. She pulled on her white boots and breathed as she buttoned up her blouse and zipped up the side of the skirt.

Glinda walked past the mirror, but stopped as she noticed the bruise barely visible on her neck. She pulled her collar up, almost to the point of covering her chin and stared at the scared little girl that seemed to glare back at her.

_"You're a whore, you filthy slut. How dare you wear those nice clothes? You deserve to rot in the deepest ditch, lay forgotten and alone."_ The girl in the mirror hissed at her. She shook her head and blinked a bit, rubbing her eyes before looking into the mirror again, only to find her reflection looking back.

_"You'll never be clean again,"_

Glinda shuddered and cursed the voice of torment as she smoothed her outfit, applied her make-up and stood up straight. She was supposed to be a blissful blonde, thoughtless and careless, unaware of worry and strife, and that's just what she was going to be.

"Glinda, I'm heading to class. Try not to be too late." Elphaba called.

"Oh, Elphie please wait, I'll be out in just a second!" Glinda shouted into the room, the idea of walking all alone terrified her into quickly doing her hair and running out the door. Elphaba watched as Glinda grabbed her textbooks and hurried to her side.

"Well, well. Is it just my mind playing tricks on me, or are you actually _rushing_ to go to class?" Elphaba asked. Glinda rolled her eyes at her best friend and managed a smile.

"Oh, you know how it is this time of year, the faster you drive yourself into studies the faster vacation comes along." The blonde said with a toss of her hair, she cringed slightly at the movement.

"Glinda, are you feeling alright?" Elphaba asked, noting this. Glinda's eyes darted for an excuse, and she found one in the form of a Shiz student wearing a horribly clashing outfit.

"Oh, I'm feeling fine, I just don't think anyone who looks at that boy is," Glinda whispered in a harsh tone, "I mean look at it, Elphie! He's mixing polka dots with checks, can you say "last decade"? Oh, and don't even get me started about the colors. Talk about eyesore."

Elphaba looked at Glinda then at the boy and even she cringed at the mix-matching… and she didn't even care for fashion!

"Maybe he's trying to attract a mate," Elphaba joked. "I hear birds are especially attracted to such colors."

And the boy let out a disgusted yelp as a bird decided to make him a toilet. Glinda made a face before laughing and Elphaba tried not to, but found herself laugh as well as they hurried along to their class.

Glinda and Elphaba sat down next to each other, as had been their custom since they became friends. Glinda tried her best to act normal, to ignore the everyday lusting stares of the boys, and jealous glares from the popular girls.

But after class, that was the time she could not act normal. Even she, as great an actress as she was, could not stomach the endless questions and date proposals of the boys and found a quick and silent exit by slipping out half a minute before the bell rang.

Elphaba watched in curiosity as Glinda left, and slipped out before she could be bombarded with questions as to where the blonde went.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: The next chapter will not be for the faint hearted, fair warning, chapter five should be up in a few days. Please Review! (And be nice!)  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Glinda hid behind a pillar in the library, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and forget the aching of her body. Most of the cuts had scabbed over by now, or were beginning to, and the bruising looked blacker then before. She had retreated to the library after her last class, Ozian History, and decided to skip Art for today. After all, it wasn't a requirement. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," a sly voice said from behind one of the bookshelves and Glinda gasped. "Very modest today, aren't we?"

Glinda backed away from the pillar, terror in her eyes. "How did you get here?" she breathed. The figure moved from his hiding place, teeth showed in a vicious smile.

"It's not that hard, climbed a few fences, sneaked past a few teachers. The usual," he said. "It's not like they could catch us. I hear you let the cat out of the bag, you know what I'm gonna have to do now?"

"No!" Glinda shrieked and dodged as he tried to grab her, tripping over a chair and scrambling to her feet. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Get over here, you little whore!" he hissed, and grabbed her wrist. She cringed as her arm was twisted the wrong way and her mouth was covered by a hand. Glinda fought, kicking and muffled screams.

"Shut up or that pretty little throat of yours is going to be slit." He said, but the blonde continued to fight—she would rather die then go through that torture again. She kicked him in the shin, when his grip released she ran, gasping and sobbing, trying to get away. A figure grabbed her and pushed her back, the second attacker, she realized. The first attacker had recovered quickly and rammed her into the ground, straddling her chest and pinning her arms to the floor while the other held her legs down.

Her throat tightened, horror filling her being as she saw the knife come to her blouse.

"No," she whimpered as the cloth was sliced open, bruises from the last assault exposed. "Not again. _Please_, not again."

Just as her bra was about to be ripped to ruins, a flash of green and a blast of light came and the two attackers both were thrown back. Glinda quickly sat up and looked on in fear and amazement. 

It was Elphaba. Elphaba had thrown the attackers back with a spell, and when she saw the bruises and the state of Glinda's blouse she trembled with rage and looked at the two boys who now coward at her glare.

"Damn you," Elphaba seethed, her eyes burning with hatred and fury. "I'll kill you both for hurting her, you bastards!"

Elphaba grabbed them by the throat and crushed them against the wall, their gasps for breath was not enough for the green witch's rage and she squeezed harder, slamming them against the wall.

"What is going on here?" The librarian called and stomped over along with the teacher she had been speaking to. Upon seeing the scene they gasped in horror, Glinda was crying, trying to close her blouse to regain some dignity and Elphaba had the attackers turning blue.

A few of the teachers rushed to Elphaba, ripping her from the boys and holding her back while the female professors rushed to Glinda's side, helping her up and walking her to a chair to sit down.

The commotion calmed only after the two bastards were arrested an hour later.

"You fucking _whore,_" one of the boys spat at Glinda as he was shoved into the iron-clad carriage along with his counterpart, where they would be shipped to South Stairs. Glinda shuddered, and wished she had the strength and courage to beat the bastards up herself.

The staff (Morrible) decided it would be best to keep it hush, hush. They explained to Glinda's parents what happened and had "requested" that no charges would be placed on the school and in return they would not comment on what had happened. Of course, the Uplands did not want word to get out about their daughters predicament, so they agreed to the wager. 

Elphaba was still furious, and had voiced it to the head mistress, who had told her;

"It's best not to get involved in the business of others, Miss Elphaba. You could find yourself in a very, very unfortunate predicament." Morrible warned, her eyes narrowed and her tone saying more then her words.

Elphaba returned to her dorm to find Glinda preparing for bed, as she always did.

"Glinda, are you alright?" Elphaba asked, walking over to her friend's side.

"I'm fine." Glinda said simply, brushing her hair into soft waves. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because I would think…" Elphaba looked at Glinda with a hard stare. "Being raped would be a bad thing." Glinda shrugged. Her face was content and her eyes misty. "It's over now, and I agreed to not say anything on the matter." she said.

Elphaba sat at her desk, watching Glinda as she finished preparing for sleep and headed to her mattress which had new sheets and comforter. The green girl stood, and walked over to the blonde.

"Glinda," Glinda looked up at her roommate and smiled slightly, Elphaba looked down at her and brought her into a hug. "You're not dirty." Elphaba said in a whisper.

Glinda held onto Elphaba tightly. Her façade failed. She shook with ragged sobs as tears spilled from her eyes. Elphaba held Glinda close, holding back her own tears as Glinda let out all the pain she had covered up the last few days, whispering every so often in a comforting tone, "You're not dirty, you're not dirty. They can't hurt you anymore."

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: To those who still read after this chapter, thank you very much. I appreciate your views of how I am doing with this story, but no flames! Reviewers get cookies:)  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba and Glinda sat silently in their dorm. It had been four days since the incident in the library. Glinda and Elphaba had to go on like nothing happened, but at night when in their room Glinda would cry and Elphaba would be the one to pick up the pieces and comfort the blonde.

"You're not dirty, you're not dirty." She would say.

But every time Glinda would not believe her, say she was only saying it out of pity, even though deep inside she knew Elphaba would never lie to her. Nightmares plagued her sleep, inner turmoil threatened her studies, through it all Elphaba stayed by her side and helped her over come it.

Glinda looked over at her green friend, who was reading a book, curled and content. Every now and then she saw brown eyes glance up and look at her, and she would turn away before she was caught staring. Once the cost was clear she would turn her eyes back and study, memorize, imagine. 

She had stored in the hidden library which was her mind all the little details of Elphaba's face, from the faint lines of her lips to the light motion her hair made when she moved her head, from the small dimple at her right ear to the way her brown eyes seemed to darken as she read over a sentence that perked her interest most of all.

She had done this many, many times, even before they were friends. At first, it was to get black mail, note little quirks that could be considered embarrassing. But as she studied, the more intrigued she became with the green bean and the fuzzier she felt when she was caught staring.

When they became friends, she took pleasure in the every so often chance she was allowed to feel Elphaba, anywhere, anyhow, from holding hands to running her fingers through the silky black curtain of hair as she brushed. She could never find an excuse to touch her face though, never an excuse to touch for long amount of time.

Now, she felt the want, the desire, the _need_ to touch Elphaba more. But she knew she couldn't.

Sure, Glinda was beautiful. Sure, she could have any boy in Shiz she wanted. Sure, she would have endless amounts of proposals after she got out of Shiz. Sure, after a lot of training and help from Elphie she was able to do magic without _seriously_ harming anyone in the process.

But for one, Elphaba was a girl. Two, Elphaba didn't care about beauty; she cared about smarts and subjects of relevance, Politics and Animals. Three, Elphaba didn't like girls in that way. Four, Elphaba was… is her best friend. And five…

Elphaba's a _girl!_

Even if she had a slight chance before, it was ruined now. Because now, Elphaba knew what she was. Elphaba knew that she was a slut, a whore, that she was filthy, even if the green girl insisted she wasn't. 

She silently sighed to herself and tilted her head to the side, wondering if these feelings would ever go away. Her eyes focused back on Elphaba, who looked at her expectantly and raised a dark eyebrow a few moments later.

The blonde blushed, realizing she had been talked to. "What was that?"

"I said do you need any help on your assignment?" Elphaba said again, slowly this time as if she didn't it would go over Glinda's head. Glinda sighed a bit annoyed and looked back at her papers, then at the large text book which seemed to be just waiting to crush her desk with its weight.

"Maybe just a little…"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter, I think short chappys work better with this story though. So hopefully I'll be posting two or three chapters at a time. Thank you very much to all who have reviewed on this, DarkWolfKnight and TheWarrior12 and Elphie Bubble and Firestorm13 .:gives out cookies:.  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba lay in her bed with her roommate's head lain on her shoulder and fast asleep. How they came into this position, she forgot, but she did not wish to move. Perhaps it was to comfort her friend or maybe, in a selfish instance, she wanted to be able to have an excuse to hold her. Maybe, it was both. 

It had been almost a month now since she had found out about what happened, since Glinda had cried in her arms, since she had to lock herself in the bathroom and cry herself after her roommate fell asleep.

Amazing, how even though she was not the victim, she could still feel as if she had been violated too, how she could feel resentment and hatred of such imaginable magnitude to those involved. Subconsciously her arms around her blonde became tighter and her hands gently rubbed, comforting, soothing over the smaller girl's back.

Ever since then, she couldn't stop thinking about Glinda, well even before that she couldn't stop thinking about Glinda, but now she constantly thought about how her friend was doing, if she needed anything, if she wanted anything, how to make her happy.

Glinda had told her what happened a bit over a week ago, and she had listened with a comforting gaze, rubbing the blonde's back when she felt her tense, or shiver, or pause with a choked back sob. After that, Glinda seemed to be much better, of course she still had nightmares, and she was still afraid of walking alone past the library or in the court yards. But the nightmares were less and she smiled more genuinely in public instead of the plastic smile all of Shiz bought.

The bruises had begun to vanish, as did some of the cuts, and every so often at night when Glinda slept, she would gently lift the end of her friend's nightgown to check at the cuts that had bandages on them to see if any had bled through, to see if any had fallen off, to see if a new one was needed.

Glinda had seemingly found Elphaba's bed to be more comforting for sleeping, and they had switched beds for awhile, but then in the middle of the night she would awake as she felt the mattress shift and a small hand poke her side.

"Elphie, are you asleep?" Glinda would ask.

"No," she would say. "What is it?"

"Well… I…" Glinda would never have to finish the sentence, for Elphaba would shuffle over and lift the blanket, admitting the smaller girl to slip in and nestle into her side.

She remembered the first time Glinda had slept with her arms wrapped around her and sighed softly. She thought of how miserable Glinda must be for her to want to touch the vile green that was her skin.

She felt as Glinda began to stir, once awake glanced up. Elphaba tilted her head, her eyes locking with the peaceful and half awake face of Glinda.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Elphaba asked in a small voice. Glinda shook her head slowly, blue eyes never leaving brown as she leaned up and kissed a green cheek. The taller girl gasped softly at the contact, green turning darker and an urge to shiver in delight ran up her spine. She looked more down to the girl and asked, "What was that?"

"A kiss," Glinda said, her eyes beginning to close once again as her arms wrapped around Elphaba's waist and her head repositioned on a bony shoulder to a more comfortable spot. "For being so nice and kind to me when I needed it."

"Oh… that's what friends are for, as you have so often said." Elphaba said lightly, reaching up to touch her face but stopped, afraid she would loose the sensation. She cursed herself for thinking such thoughts when her best friend was hardly conscious and had such a horrible experience. But Glinda's hand gently ran up to her chest, and rested on the patch of green that was exposed from the curve of her nightgown leading to her neck. "Glinda?"

Glinda did not respond, her eyes were half opened and a darker blue then before, as her white hand softly trailed a heated path up her neck, gently over her pulse point and to her face, which she felt, was burning. She gulped, she shivered, she cursed and then shifted away. She regretted her decision. She looked at her friend, positive that the girl would be half asleep. But what she saw was a hurt and embarrassed blonde who quickly turned on her side, facing away from the green girl.

"I'm sorry I offended you."

"Glinda…"

"It's been a long day, Elphaba. I think its best we get some sleep." Glinda said quickly, pulling the blankets closer to her before going silent for the rest of the night.

Elphaba rolled onto her side, facing away from her roommate, but found she could not drift to sleep.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Here's another! I know it seems Glinda has recovered a bit too quickly but that will all be explained in the chapter after next, okay? Okay.  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

_"See? Even she doesn't want to be touched by you." _

Glinda could only begin to degrade herself as she awoke to find the bed empty. 

_"If you had just kept your filthy little hands to yourself, you wouldn't have pushed her away so soon. You're such a slut; you even try to flirt with your roommate." _

Glinda's eyes watered and her head hung low, why did she have to mess it up? Elphie was being so nice and kind and giving, and she had to be a flirt and touch her. What's worse, touch her without permission. 

"She must hate me," she mumbled hoarsely into the blankets and pulled them to her nose, her eyes glanced over at the fireplace which had been lit and tended too, filling the room with warmth, but still she shivered and curled up tighter in the blankets.

_I don't have any classes until later in the afternoon,_ she thought. _I'll stay inside where I won't do something stupid._

Her eyes closed, and she listened to the rain gently beating against the window. 

"Everything is going to be all icy now," she moaned and covered her head with the pillow when she remembered that it was winter. She felt a tickle in her throat and coughed, rolling over and covering her eyes. She felt cold, she felt stuffy and she felt miserable. "Damn it all, now I'm sick."

"That's what I thought," she sat up quickly and looked up to the voice. There stood Elphaba with a tray of soup and some hot tea and she placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. "When I woke up you looked a little red and had a fever, so I got you some soup. And the nurse gave me this cough medicine for you to take. If you don't get better by tomorrow, she said to bring you over."

Glinda looked in amazement at the green girl who had gone to such lengths to take care of her. "Elphie…you did all this for me?" she asked softly. Elphaba nodded. Glinda twiddled her thumbs and looked into her lap. "You didn't have to," she whispered.

"Of course I did, I love you too much not to." Elphaba said. She looked up at her in shock, Elphaba turned a dark green. Glinda was about to speak but coughed and covered her mouth. Elphaba quickly came over herself and grabbed a box of tissues, giving them to Glinda who accepted and coughed into the paper. "You need to lie down and rest."

"But I have tests today," Glinda said in between coughs. "I can't miss them."

"You need to rest, I'll explain to the teachers later and they'll give us the make up tests." Elphaba said.

"Oh, you don't have to stay." Glinda said meekly, coughing into the tissue again then she glanced down at her wrists which had almost fully healed from the assault and sighed softly. "You've done so much for me already; more than I could ever thank you for."

"Nonsense, I'm staying to look after you and take care of you, whether you like it or not." Elphaba put a gentle hand on her forehead and cheek. "Now lay down." she ordered, and Glinda obeyed.

In a few moments Glinda's stomach roared. Elphaba cocked an eyebrow, smirking at the quite un-lady like sound but said nothing as she took the tray from the side and dipped the spoon into the soup, gently blowing on the hot liquid before offering to her friend. Glinda's flushed face was from more than just her fever now, and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing Elphaba to feed her.

"Elphie..." she whispered after she had eaten all she could, "About last night..."

"You don't need to explain to me," Elphaba said, placing the half eaten soup back onto the tray and offering the blonde the tea. "Here, this should help your throat." Glinda took the tea and slowly sipped, for a moment she closed her eyes, relishing the calming warmth down her throat and then placed the tea down onto the tray.

"Yes I do," Glinda said, "I just..."

"Glinda, really you don't have to." Elphaba said, cutting the sick girl off and putting the tray back on the nightstand.

"I wanted to touch you," Glinda blurted. Elphaba looked at Glinda, urging her to continue. "I mean, I wanted to touch your face, you never really let me touch anything besides your hands or hair before... I wanted to feel... something."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba sat next to her friend and looked at her, a confused expression on her face. Glinda tilted her head and rested fully on the headboard.

"Every night, I remember how they grabbed me, I remember what they smelled like, how they tasted and every time I do I feel like crying and throwing up... And when I do, you're here to hold me and tell me they can't hurt me anymore, and that I'm not..." she took a shaky breath, "I'm not a slut... and you tell me I'm not dirty. But I am, Elphaba. I _am_. I'm filthy."

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak but Glinda shook her head, putting a finger over green lips to silence them. "As long as I can feel them, I'll always be dirty inside." 

"Glinda…" Elphaba frowned, holding the hand that was at her face. Glinda looked into her lap and sobbed.

"I'm a slut. I'm a tease that's all I am. That's how I got myself raped and hurt, it was my entire fault."

"Don't say that!" Elphaba put a hand on Glinda's chin and forced the smaller girl to look into her eyes. "Don't you ever say that, do you hear? Don't ever think it was your fault. You said no, you fought, they forced themselves onto you. The fault is theirs and theirs alone, do you understand me?" Glinda sobbed once more before nodding and Elphaba pulled her into a hug.

"Do… do you forgive me?" Glinda squeaked out, her face buried into Elphaba's shoulder. Elphaba gently kissed her forehead, and held her close. "There's nothing to forgive, Glinda." Elphaba said softly, and Glinda shivered at the contact. Wrapping her arms around Elphaba, she cuddled close into the embrace. Within the strong green arms, she felt warmth, she felt hope, she felt…

Loved.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Here's another! This was meant to uploaded sooner but the comptuer shut down right before I could save it! But here it is, enjoy.  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Glinda fiddled with the paper in her hand. 

Shiz was having a big ball, and everyone had been given a customary ticket to give to their chosen partner for the night. It had been a long time since Glinda had been out to any sort of social meeting that wasn't either in a very public place or at daytime. She had been recovering very well, as the nurse had told her about her physical injuries, but she felt like she was healing well on the inside, too.

Ever since Elphaba had helped her get well, she had felt a surge of strength, as odd as it sounded. She felt like she had to get back to the way she was, (within _reason_, of course.) instead of just acting it.

To regain some of her courage and independence.

"Elphaba," she said to the mirror in the bathroom which had a picture of Elphaba taped for practicing. "I know you don't like parties, but I was hoping..."

she took a breath and sighed at the nervousness in her own voice and tried again.

"Elphie, you know that ball that's tonight? Well, I-I-I uh... was planning on going and I was thinking... maybe... you would... join me? Ah,_ hell!_ I sound like a teenage boy!" she groaned in frustration at how she would have to gulp and fiddle to get two words out just thinking about asking her friend.

She straighted her back, held the ticket and looked straight at the picture.

"Elphaba, I would like you to come with me to the dance." she said clearly and firmly. She smiled at her own accomplishment and tried in her normal tone.

"Elphaba, I would like to go to the dance with you. Elphaba, I would love to go to the ball with you."

Glinda giggled and did a little twirl and then curtsied to the picture of Elphaba, "Why, yes Elphaba, I would love to dance with you," she giggled and began to sway to imaginary music, humming along to it and closing her eyes, imagining dancing a slow and graceful dance with her green skinned crush.

She imagined Elphaba leading her to the music, a green hand at her waist and one at her other, her own white hand resting on a dress covered shoulder and her body moving effortlessly to the dance.

Glinda gasped as there was a knock at the door and she ripped down the picture, stuffing it into her pocket and regaining composer before opening the door to see Elphaba looking at her funny.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Fine. Peachy." Glinda said quickly, blushing at her own nerves.

"There was um...something I wanted to ask you," "There's something I want to tell you," the two girls said at the same time. Glinda hid the ticket behind her back, Elphaba smiled. "What is it?" they said again in unison then laughed at themselves.

"you first," Glinda said with a smile. The more time she had to calm her nerves before asking, the better. Elphaba sat down at her desk and pulled out a ticket from her bag, and Glinda's heart skipped a beat.

"You know that big party everyone is so upbeat about?" Glinda nodded, and Elphaba continued. "You'll never guess in a million years who asked me to it."

Glinda's smile lessened, but she asked. "Who?"

"_Fiyero_. Can you believe it?" The green girl laughed, "As if I would go to a stupid party like that with him. And he had the weirdest and funniest expression on his face when I told him no, ah, I wish I had a camera you would have loved it. Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

Glinda's grip on her ticket tightened, and she felt like she had been shot down before she even took off. Now she understood what other people felt like. "O-oh... it... it's nothing, really. Never mind." Glinda sat down on the bed and stuffed her ticket quickly into her pocket, muttering about how stupid she was. Elphaba fiddled with the ticket in her hand, as if thinking about something before standing up and walking over to her and sitting down.

"You want to know why I said no to Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. And Glinda thought for a moment, "Why?" she finally asked.

"I was hoping... well," Elphaba rubbed her arm a bit, looking off at a different part of the room as if she was nervous. Glinda tilted her head, curious about her friend's behavior. "I was hoping that maybe... you and I could go together?"

Glinda's mouth hung opened, Elphaba frowned. "You don't like the idea, I'm sorry I brought it up." Just as the green girl was about to make an escape, Glinda grabbed onto her arm.

"No! No, it's just... that's what I... I mean... I wanted to ask you the same thing but... well, you said you didn't want to go to the party." she blushed and looked at their now entangled hands. It was Elphaba's turn to be surprised.

"You actually wanted to go with me?" Elphaba asked in bewilderment and Glinda nodded.

"Because... I like you." Glinda whispered.

Elphaba gently, haltingly lifted her hand to Glinda's cheek, stroking it with green fingers and slowly memorizing the feel. "I... like you too."

And for the first real time in a long time, Glinda felt the torment inside of her begin to fade, even if it was a small step of a long walk It was still a step.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Should I stop here or not? You tell me! Thank you to all who have commented, a big big gelphie cookie to TheWarrior12 and DarkWolfKnight for reviewing all the chapters:D  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Elphaba was a flutter with joy and the giggles. She couldn't believe she was actually going to a dance with Glinda—as her _date_, no less! She couldn't even believe she was this happy about it either; it made her stop and turn darker at the novelty of how silly she must seem about now.

The green girl looked in her closet for something to wear, another thing she couldn't really believe she was doing. She looked at her drab collection of frocks and dresses, none of them were really formal, even the green frock she had worn to the Ozdust wasn't really what one would wear to a "Ball"

She thought and thought, but could not figure out a suitable outfit. She looked at what money she had left in her purse and bit her lip. If she went now she could buy a new dress and be back before the party, although her father would probably ask why she was worrying about a party instead of caring for her sister, Nessarose.

"Elphaba!"

Speak of the devil.

Elphaba turned to her sister who wheeled in, face messed and red. "What's this I hear about you running off to that party?" Nessa asked. "You said you would help me with my paper!"

Elphaba mentally smacked herself, she_ knew_ she forgot something! "Oh, Nessa, I totally forgot I'm sorry. I've been busy getting ready for the party," Elphaba had to bite her cheek in order to silence the giggle that would escape if she thought about the dance with Glinda. "I never knew how much trouble they were. I understand why Glinda used to make a fuss about them."

"Why do you even care?" Nessa asked, an eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Why are you even going, who asked you out anyway?"

"Glinda," she said before she could stop herself, at the look of shock upon Nessa's face she added, "She wanted company. I suppose she wanted someone to ward the boys away this evening."

"Well you would certainly do that well enough." Nessarose teased, although Elphaba wasn't interested in any boys, she couldn't help but frown. The crippled girl gasped, "Oh, Elphaba I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like…"

"It's alright, Nessa. You're right," Elphaba said with a smirk, "I am talented at warding away boys."

Before Nessa could talk, Glinda walked in from the bathroom, a lovely dress of golden trims and white lace, hair curled softly and eyes shy. For the first time in months she did not wear long sleeves, did not cover her delicate and elegant neck, and allowed a bit (a very small bit) of cleavage to be shown.

Elphaba gazed in awe at her date.

"Oh, well, hello Nessarose, how are you?' Glinda said when she noted that Elphaba was not alone in the room.

"I'm fine, Miss Glinda." Nessarose said, looking at the way her sister's mouth almost hung opened, and saw a glint of something in the brown eyes. "I just came to get Elphaba. She and I have work to do."

"Oh," The glow of joy lessened, but her smile stayed and she looked from Nessa to Elphaba. "Will you be back in time for the party?"

Before Elphaba could answer Nessa interjected, "I don't think so,"

Elphaba, becoming irritated at her sister's rudeness, told the crippled girl to leave to the room and she would follow in a moment. With that, Nessa left, leaving the two roommates alone.

"So, I suppose you won't be going with me tonight." Glinda's smile lessened and she looked at the ground for a moment, fidgeting with her hands, trying to fight back foolish tears.

Elphaba walked to her friend's side and stopped short of touching her, taking a moment to take her in. So beautiful, so graceful and Glinda was glowing in the dress, even with the small disappointment. "You're beautiful."

Glinda looked up and blushed, her eyes shone with delight. "You think so?"

She nodded and smiled, hand gently brushing against her friend's soft cheek. "Yes, I think so."

Glinda beamed, throwing her arms around her neck and hugged the green bean tight. "Oh, Elphie, I'm so glad!" Glinda squealed in delight.

Elphaba noted how close their faces were, as did the bubbly blonde. Glinda and Elphaba stood, looking into each other's eyes, lips and back again. Unknown to either of them, they started moved closer, finally pressing almost painfully. Lips slowly moving closer, bodies ached as eyes closed.

The harsh banging on the door knocked them into reality, quickly parting and clearing throats in embarrassment.

"So, I'll be back by seven."

"Yes of course, seven."

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Please Review! More Chapters are on the way.  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

Glinda looked at the clock on the wall. She had her shawl wrapped around her shoulders, purse in hand and hair already nicely done.

Elphaba was late.

Fifty minutes late, to be exact.

The blonde beauty frowned, looking at her purse and glove covered hands. She had never been stood up before, and she didn't like the feeling one bit.

_"I guess I shouldn't have thought she would come… she always takes so long when she's helping Nessa,"_ Glinda thought with a soft sigh and wondered what she should do.

She really didn't want to go by herself, she didn't know if she was ready. But she didn't want to seem suspicious, after she had said she was going.

She bit her lip gently as she glanced at the clock on the wall once more. She took a breath, stood up straight, put on her "popular" face and opened the door, walking out the dorm and heading to the party.

She neared the large doors to the party, feeling even more nervous then when she stepped out of her dorm, alone. And she started to think if it was a good idea to even come. After all, how would it look if she was just another wall flower?

_Like anyone cares, you're just a slut. Pick one of the hundred of boys who will be begging you for a dance, just play the part._ Her inner torment hissed into her ear.

She never lost her face, she opened the doors to the hall and floated in, just as a lady must, especially one of her status and greeted friends, strangers and even some teachers.

The beauty walked to the punch bowl, taking a cup and lightly sipping on the liquid. She glanced at the doors every now and then, wondering if maybe, just maybe…

A green butterfly would float in and ask for a dance.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Super Short, but never fear; read the next chapter:)  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Elphaba burst out of the door of her sister's dorm. She was late, still had no dress to wear and was certain Glinda had already given up on her.

She rushed through the halls, which seemed to only echo the lone footsteps of her heavy boots. She cringed at the sound. She thought of something, anything that would be suitable.

She knocked right into someone in her distracted state and fell back on her ass. She felt no pain, though. She was too angry at herself for not shutting her sister up after the first lecture of responsibilities and how dating was out of the question for College students.

Of course, meaning dating was just out of the question for Elphaba.

The green girl blushed suddenly at the thought, it was one date, that didn't mean she and Glinda were going out or anything…right?

"Elphaba,"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero, whom she had knocked into. She cleared her throat and stood up, ignoring his offered hand and dusting herself off, "Sorry, I wasn't watching were I was going, alright I have to go, bye!" she went to run past but Fiyero blocked her path.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where's the fire?" he said with a chuckle. "Are you okay?"

Elphaba nodded and sighed, running her hand through her disheveled hair. "I'm fine… shit! I'm never going to make it in time," she cursed as she saw just how late it was.

"Late for what?"

"The Ball,"

"The Ball?" Fiyero sounded surprised but had a glint in his eye. "You decided to go?"

"Yes. No. Kind of," Elphaba stammered. "I was… with um… but then Nessa… lecture… no dress… shoes… look like a fool." She mumbled more incoherent words and scuffed the floor with her shoe.

"Okay, wait. You're not making sense. Why don't you just start from the beginning?" He said.

They sat down and Elphaba explained she and Glinda were going to go together, but Nessa had needed her help and she didn't have a backbone when it came to her sister.

"Oh… so you're going with Glinda?" Fiyero asked, again surprised only this time the glint was a bit of sadness. Elphaba nodded and sighed.

"Not now, I'm sure she went without me, or went to bed. I'll never be able to be ready in time, Fiyero. I'm already an hour late, and I have nothing to wear." Elphaba buried her head in her hands. "And I wanted it to go so well tonight." she mumbled.

Fiyero looked disappointed, hurt even, but he put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder comfortingly and thought for a moment.

"Elphaba, I think I can help you." 

Elphaba looked up, shocked and hopeful. "You can?"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Another Short. But that's okay! More's on the way.  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

Glinda sat on the side.

Not a single other wall flower for this dance, it seemed. But she didn't care, she needed a rest.

She had danced with ten gentlemen, almost thrown up twice, was tempted to run away from the big scene countless times, and was on her fourth glass of rum punch. She was starting to feel the effects, but was a long ways off from being drunk.

She was proud of herself for standing the touches, the smell of colognes, the goofy smiles, sickening perverted smirks and the dances.

She watched as the couples danced, swayed, flirted, kissed. She longed to feel easy, longed to feel as she used to when boys asked her for dances, instead of feeling like a whore, even if nothing sexual was taking place.

She silently wished she could cry, fall into a hole and cry her eyes out, block the world out. She didn't dress in this gown for them, not for any of them. She dressed like this for…

"Glinda," she looked up, shocked to see a green hand held out to her. She looked up the black covered arm, up to a shoulder, to a green face which was shining in a smile. "Might I have this dance?"

"Elphie," Glinda gasped. Elphaba looked at her expectantly, a bit worriedly after a moment and began to take her hand back but Glinda grabbed it and stood up. "Yes, of course you can!" she said a bit too cheerily, but could care less at her tone. She was getting to dance with her Elphie.

Glinda gently placed a hand on Elphaba's shoulder, and one in a green hand. She felt her breath hitch when she felt a hand at her waist, but not out of fear, like with the first boy she had danced with that evening. It was from excitement.

She let Elphie lead, and she felt all Shiz eyes on them as they danced together gracefully. But as Elphaba looked into her eyes, and she looked into hers, everything else seemed unimportant, meaningless, and not even her inner voice of torment could ruin the moment.

Not the harsh whispers, not the laughter, not the disgusted looks.

They danced, all on their own stage, confidence, peace, seduction. Music filling their bodies, overflowing into the floor, it made even the snobbiest stop and look in awe.

She didn't notice as everyone took a step back, leaving a large space for the two to dance in and the spot light right on them.

Her dress shining, making her look even more angelic than before, and Elphaba's black tuxedo and silk hair made her look like the charming and alluring demon, seducing the angel into the forbidden passions of hell.

And the angel gladly accepted.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Next Chapter's the end  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

They danced themselves right out into the cool night air, slowly stopping and simply memorizing the sensations of simple, innocent touches.

"Are you cold?" Elphaba asked as Glinda shivered.

"A little," Glinda said shyly, rubbing her arms. It was still winter, and the soft white snow on the ground proved it. "I forgot my shawl inside."

Elphaba removed her jacket and draped it over Glinda's shoulders. Glinda smiled, and blushed. "Thank you, Elphie. Oh, but wont you get cold?"

"No, I'm alright." Elphaba said. There was a slight rustle in the bushes and Glinda let out a yelp, clinging to Elphaba in horror. Elphaba held the scared woman close, watching as a small rabbit hopped out, looked at them then hopped off, returning home to sleep. "It's alright, It's just a rabbit. Shh, you're safe."

Glinda peeked from where her face was buried in Elphaba's chest and caught a glimpse of the little animal and mumbled in embarrassment. "Stupid thing scared me half to death." She sighed and rested her head back on Elphaba's chest.

The taller woman rested her hands on Glinda's waist.

"Do you like my dress?" Glinda asked.

"What?"

"Do you like my dress?" Glinda took a slight step back and looked up at Elphaba, taking the jacket off slowly and revealing her neck and shoulders once again. "I really… I really put myself through a lot to be able to wear this in public, you know?" she unconsciously pulled the jacket to her chest, blocking off the view of cleavage as she continued. "So that I could dance with you,"

"I think you look stunning, Glinda. You can ask anyone in the…"

"I don't care what they think; I didn't wear this for them…" Glinda said firmly, cheeks red and eyes downcast. "I wore this… for you, because I really wanted this to be special. I feel so flustered when I think of you; my heart skips a beat when we sit close, even before the incident. I've…I've… I've loved you."

Elphaba was taken aback by the statement. Glinda had put herself through such torment and fear just to look nice for her, the tall gangly green thing.

Glinda didn't say anything; she waited for a response, anything to tell her she didn't do it all in vain. Didn't just spill out her guts for no reason, didn't just put their relationship on thin ice to simply fall through. When all she received was a shocked look, she felt embarrassed and angry, and sad. She turned, saying a rushed goodbye and fled into the ball.

Elphaba regained her senses. She rushed after Glinda, but lost her in a flurry of gowns and tuxedos. After a long while, searching and sweeping, she caught sight of Glinda and ran to her side.

Glinda was in a small corner, view blocked from the main hall and lead to the restroom, she fixed her make-up, glancing up at Elphaba then turning back to the mirror. "Hello, Elphaba. I thought you would have gone to the dorm by now? Did you loose your…" she didn't finish, she was firmly pushed back into the wall and she gasped out. Lipstick clattered to the ground.

"You can't just tell someone that, and run away." Elphaba said in a whisper. Glinda turned her head away. "Did you mean it?"

"It was a foolish thing to say," Glinda started.

"Glinda, did you mean it?" Elphaba asked. Glinda slumped against the wall, eyes closed to block out tears and with a shaky movement nodded. The blonde did not sob, but let just one tear escape her eye, by some miracle not making her mascara run. "Why are you crying?"

"You'll never look at me the same again," Glinda said softly, "I've ruined everything."

Elphaba gently put a hand under Glinda's chin and lifted her head up. "You're right; I will never look at you the same way again. But you have certainly not ruined anything, I promise." green lips pressed together with red, and Elphaba held the kiss until soft lips stopped quivering.

They left the ball, walking in silence into their dorm. Glinda fumbled with the key, bursting into the room and pulling Elphaba in with her, kicking the door closed.

They held each other close. Bodies aching, kisses becoming more and more passionate and deep, hands running everywhere, the two let out soft moans into the others mouth.

"Glinda, wait." Elphaba gasped as Glinda unbuttoned her shirt.

"Do you not want to?" Glinda asked, stopping her motions and looking up into brown eyes, almost afraid at what the answer would be.

_You're forcing her, you're no better than them._

Glinda gasped and took a step back, horrified. "I'm so sorry!"

"No! No, I do…" Elphaba reassured her. "But I'm not sure if you're ready, Glinda…"

"Oh," Glinda calmed down, feeling safe and loved at the concern in Elphaba's eyes. She answered by taking Elphaba's hands and placing them onto her chest. Elphaba turned a darker green as she stared at where her hands were located. "I've wanted you to touch me for so long, please don't make me wait."

They slowly undressed, the room was dark, but the window was opened and the moonlight poured in. Glinda blushed, her back to Elphaba, she wasn't sure if she was anxious or scared of turning around to face her lover. What if Elphaba didn't like how she looked? As impossible as it sounded, she was still afraid of the idea.

Unknown to her, Elphaba was experiencing the fear of the same question, a bit more so though, since as she saw her green skin, bony ankles and wrist, long fingers she winced.

Both counted to three, closing their eyes and turning around to face the other.

Glinda was the first to open her eyes and she gazed at Elphaba's thin form. It was so much to memorize, Glinda gazed at the familiar ankles first, then looked up, and up to the rare view of green shins, knees, then to the forbidden area of her thighs. Glinda squinted, she wasn't sure but she thought she saw a small birthmark on Elphaba's left thigh.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and her face broke into an odd shade of green as she looked upon the beauty that was Glinda. She had most of Glinda's body from when she used to dress flirty, stolen glances as she dressed for bed and such, but the view of the naked body made her feel a bit dizzy. She caught Glinda's narrowed eyes and she frowned, covering herself with her arms instinctively.

"Disappointed? Did you think when you kissed me I would turn into a princess?" Elphaba asked in a sarcastic voice, although she was hurt and sad she couldn't be beautiful for Glinda.

"You are a princess. Now come more into the light, so I can see you better." Glinda said with a bright smile and blushed. With some coaxing from her lover, Elphaba walked to her and let her arms drop to her sides. Glinda gently took her hands to Elphaba's arms and let her fingers drag against the soft skin, enjoying the sensation of feeling her hands go to Elphaba's neck, slipping down the valley her chest to a toned stomach. "You're beautiful."

"You don't have to lie to me," Elphaba said softly, taking her hands and placing them over white ones. Glinda tilted her head up and placed a kiss on Elphaba's lips. "It's not lying, you really are beautiful." Glinda said and kissed Elphaba once again.

They moved to the bed, but did not lie down. They sat, close to each other and just taking time to memorize, to touch, to taste. Sometimes, Glinda would tense at a certain touch, and Elphaba would whisper comforting words which would relax the smaller woman and they would continue.

It took time. It took patience, intense love, devotion, and time. But many years later, after Shiz, after adulthood had come they lay together in bed, naked and cuddling under the blankets. Glinda allowed Elphaba's hand to trail lower then ever before, and let out a moan as fingers reached their target.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba whispered. Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes, reaching a hand to gently stroke a green cheek.

"I've had this torment inside of me for so long, Elphie. After all this time, all your love, all the hope and reassurance you've given me, it's so quiet now. Please, make me yours, make it disappear all together."

Elphaba's hand gently rubbed, soothed, pleasured. Glinda's moans and sighs drowned in passionate kisses, and she moved against the hand. Feeling Elphaba's love in an entirely new way, it made her heart swell with joy and her eyes fill with tears of happiness.

She came hard, her body trembled and her wetness drenched green fingers. She felt Elphaba pull out of her and watched in arousal as Elphaba, for the first time, tasted her juices.

Elphaba was overjoyed, for the first time she was able to make love to the woman she loved, able to show how much she meant. She leaned down and captured Glinda's lips in a fiery kiss, fueled by an intense love that had overcome everything, all the hell, all the torment. They made love again, and again, and again until the sun rose up from outside the window.

And so, as the saying goes,

After hell ends, the torment begins. But with love, and time the torment will fade, leaving healing and hope to its victims.

_The End_

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE: The End! But, to those who have certain prefrences (I know I spelt that wrong,) I have two alternate Endings which are the next chapter._**


	14. Alternate Endings

_**ALTERNATE ENDING: Angst**_

Elphaba regained her senses. She rushed after Glinda, but lost her in a flurry of gowns and tuxedos. After a long while, searching and sweeping, she caught sight of Glinda and hurriedly made her way to the blonde, she almost called out but stopped.

Glinda was off flirting and laughing with another boy.

Elphaba had missed her chance. Now Glinda would deny anything she was truly feeling, and had gone back to being Miss Popular. She fell into a chair, face blank and brown eyes sad.

It seemed Glinda was not the only one with inner torment, now.

_**ALTERNATE ENDING: Fluff**_

Elphaba regained her senses. She rushed after Glinda, but lost her in a flurry of gowns and tuxedos. After a long while, searching and sweeping, she caught sight of Glinda and hurriedly made her way to the blonde.

"Glinda!" She called out, jogging over to the smaller woman and taking a deep breath from running about the giant hall. Glinda was in a small corner, view blocked from the main hall and lead to the restroom and had been sulking with a tall glass of rum punch. Glinda looked up at her with false eyes, and a plastic smile to go with it.

"Oh, Elphaba, I thought you would have gone back to the dorm by now." Glinda said in a cheery tone. "Did you loose your keys?"

"I love you," Elphaba blurted out. Glinda's masquerade fell, shock and disbelief shone through. "I've loved you for a long time." Glinda stared, and then caught her reflection in the mirror and caught site of her slightly smudge lipstick and frowned.

"But I'm…"

"You're not. Stop. You're not dirty, you're not a whore, and you aren't used goods." The green woman pulled Glinda and forced her to look at her. "I love you too much to see you do this to yourself. What do you want me to do? What can I say to make you believe me?"

Glinda looked into deep brown eyes, searching for any hint of dishonesty but found only love and sincerity. Their bodies were pressed close together, hearts aflutter, faces flushed and lips met, tenderly, passionately, deeply.

They didn't care if anyone saw, didn't care if anyone didn't see.

Finally, finally, another step was taken down that long road, and Glinda felt such relief she didn't have to go it alone

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ _**here are your alternate endings. I was originally going to use the Angst one as the main ending but then thought, "Nah, happy-light smut is better." Please read and review, thank you to all of the people who commented on this story, who pushed me to complete it, and now you all get Gelphie cookies and cake! ENJOY! hands out Gelphie cookies and cake**_


End file.
